Mission:Hogwarts
by Taigon Namire Karukawa
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi get a mission to Hogwarts:Withcraft and Wizardary. Matchmaking and fluff. This will be a long story... Yaoi Pairings Soriku and Akuroku(later on) Don't like, Don't read! Lemon later on in the chapters(maybe; if you want it). Rating based on the chapter it is. This is being re-written to prolong the story 5/25/13Announcement
1. Rated T

This is yaoi pairings... Don't like, Don't Read

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline and plot

Okay please enjoy my crossover version of Harry potter and Kingdom hearts!

"Kairi, are we there yet?"Sora whined. Kairi just laughed and shook her head at Sora's impatience. "Sora, we'll be there in another 45 minutes. Why don't you take a nap. You didn't get enough sleep last night from playing games with Tidus almost til 2:00 am this morning."Kairi replied, sticking him with one of her motherly glares. Sora just sighed and nodded his head as he leaned up against his friends shoulder. Sora was out like a light within 5 minutes. Kairi looked down at his sleeping face fondly, and chuckled, "Riku, you need to tell Sora you like him, and stop being so … finicky. You are avoiding the inevitable." Riku, who had been piloting the ship all the while, looked back at Kairi with an annoyed look. "Why are girls so perceptive? You are the only one who knows that I like him in _that_ way."Riku snorted. "Where are we going again? This Hogwarts school right?"Kairi asked, denying Riku the answer to his question.

"Yeah, Merlin asked if we could go help one of his old friends. Albus Dumbledore is the name of the person we are to meet when we are at Hogwarts. Something about a scout mission for heartless as well." Riku briefed Kairi. Kairi nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence until Riku said,"We're here. Wake Sora up." Kairi shook Sora lightly and said"Sora, time to wake up! We're here." Sora shifted and mumbled,"Mommy I don't want to wear the pink bow...*Snore*" Kairi giggled and Riku just rolled his eyes at his friend. "Here, this a fool proof way that I always used to wake Sora up with." Riku said walking up to Sora and Kairi. Riku bent down to Sora's ear and blew against it, before he quickly licked the inside of Sora's ear. Kairi just burst out laughing when Sora's eyes popped open and he squeaked, wiping away Riku's saliva. "Must you?!"Sora blushed as he complained. Yes, innocent little Sora had a crush on his best friend, Riku. He had liked him before he was the keyblade wielder. The only one to know was Kairi. She had tried to get Sora to confess to Riku once, and he ended up hiding under his bed, refusing to come out until she had gotten rid that idea.

Putting on a pout he sat down again, and crossed his arms, expecting the answer to why they woke him up in such a embarrassing way."We're here." was all Kairi and Riku had to say for Sora to jump up and start to bounce around with excitement. "Where should we land?" Kairi asked Riku. "Well, Merlin already got us tickets for the train that we're supposed to get on. Today's the day that everyone is going to the school, so we have to land now."Riku replied getting ready to land. "Oh, Merlin has asked Dumbledore to allow us to teach a class. We will be teaching a physical education class, or basicly get them into shape. But when we don't have to teach classes, we have free reign over heartless security on the grounds."Riku explained, finally finding the the button to teleport them down to the ground."Oh, and Sora, until we are announced, don't tell anyone we are teachers and not students,k? It may cause a problem we don't need."Kairi added as they were teleported to the ground."Sure thing, Kairi." Sora nodded.

-Time skip 45 min-

Sora looked around the train station excitedly as he looked for the platform 9 ¾ . Kairi was asking the guard when he laughed and asked her if she was joking and walked away. Kairi frowned and walked back to where Riku and Sora were standing. "That's strange. No one knows about platform 9 ¾." she said frowning deeply. Suddenly, a voice asked,"Um, excuse me... but I heard you say platform 9 ¾." Sora turned to look at who had said that. A teenager with messy black hair, green eyes with big glasses framing them, and a jagged scar on his forehead stood there trying to be polite. "Yes, we did. Do you know where it is? We're kinda of lost."Kairi asked making sure not give anything up. The teen gave them a dazzling smile and nodded. "You have to go through that pillar over there. The portal is going to close in a little while so we must be going."He explained pointing to a pillar that was between platform 9 and 10. "Thanks!"Sora thanked him and turned to run right through the pillar. Kairi and Riku looked shocked for a minute before looking at each other and shrugging, walking through the portal.

The teen followed them through with his things. Sora was looking around with extreme interest, but turned to his friend when they came through. "This is so cool!"Sora said with delight. Riku watched Sora bounce around with amusement twinkling in his eyes, not noticing the way that Kairi was smirking at him and the small teen looked on with a knowing glint in his eyes. "Come on, the train is fixing to leave." he announced looking back at the small group. They all got onto the train and walked down to a compartment. The black-haired teen entered and the group saw inside. There was two other people in there. One was a girl with bushy reddish-brown hair who looked up from her book. The other was a boy with bright red hair, much like Kairi's, but Kairi's was more of a crimson red than red-orange."Harry!"The bushy haired girl yelled.

'Harry' smiled at her and the guy, who returned the favor. "Oh, this is Hermione and Ron, my friends." He said gesturing towards his two friends, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Sora gave a smile that everyone returned,"My name is Sora!" Kairi stepped forward and introduced herself as well,"My name is Kairi." Riku just nodded and coolly did the same,"Riku."

Hermione moved over and patted the seat next to her, which Kairi and Sora gratefully accepted. Harry and Riku sat next to Ron. "So, where you from? I've never seen you at Hogwarts." Ron asked albeit a bit curiously."We are from an island, and we haven't been here before."Riku answered , not exactly telling a lie. Well, he wasn't lying, but not telling the whole truth either.

They just nodded, before someone opened their compartment door. It was a tall blond boy that had cold silver eyes and a sneer. Everyone's, excluding Sora, Kairi, and Riku of course, expression went sour. "What do you want Malfoy?"Ron spat. "Shut it, Weasely! Who are these new losers?"Malfoy asked with an ugly sneer. Riku turned his attention from the window to the blond and coolly replied,"None of your concern, Blondie." Sora and Kairi snickered, while the golden trio looked at him with surprise and awe. Malfoy turned bright red in anger, and not being able to counter the remark gave one nasty look around the small compartment before he marched back down the hall.

"That was wicked! I've never met someone who could render Malfoy speechless ans frustrated after one little sentence!"Ron admired Riku. "Hahaha! Then you haven't met Riku. He's not called 'untouchable' back home for nothing. The only one who's been able to render Riku speechless is Sora." Kairi laughed. Harry and Hermione gave Sora a curious look, and Sora just turned red from the attention on him. "K-kairi, that was just one time. I swear that it was an accident. Besides you know how clumsy I can be!" Sora argued with a darkening blush. If you looked at Riku he had a slight blush and had the 'If-you-tell-I-swear' glare on his face. But Kairi being Kairi was not affected by this glare, and told them anyways."Okay, you see, what happened was..."Kairi began.

_Flash Back_

"_Riku! How do you keep winning?!"Sora yelled at his friend putting his cards down for Kairi to count up the points. Riku just sat there with a smug smirk on his face looking at Sora._

"_I don't know, Sora. Lady luck is just not on your side today, is she?"Riku snickered at his friend. Riku kept winning at UNO and Sora was losing by a lot of points._

_Sora jumped up with his fist balled up,"Yeah right! I can beat you when I want to!" Riku stood up ready for a challenge anytime."Do I sense a challenge?"Riku asked crossing his arms."Anytime you want to!"Sora challenged._

"_Okay, how about a race to the island?"Riku suggested. "Your on! See you there slow-poke!"Sora accepted, and started running, before he suddenly slipped on the cards that were still on the floor. Sora squeaked as he crashed into Riku, sending them both to the ground, Sora on top of Riku._

"_Ouch! That hurt! I think I crashed into Riku and... wait a minute what's so soft?"_Sora thought, opening his eyes slowly. Sea-green eyes and crystal blue eyes clashed, with the same shocked look. Sora's and Riku's lips had locked into a soft kiss and Sora was laying on top of Riku, his hands pressed against Riku's broad chest.

_Sora slowly moved back from the kiss, making a soft wet popping sound, sitting up in Riku's lap and tentatively covering his mouth. Riku sat up with Sora still in his lap with a light blush on his cheeks._

"_I-uh, Sora- I mean-,"Riku stuttered, being interrupted by a snap and flash. Sora and Riku whirled around to see what it was, when they finally remembered Kairi was still in the room. She had her phone out and had taken their picture. "Awww~, don't you make a cute couple! Wait til I show Selphie, Tidus, and Waka. They are going to freak!"Kairi cooed at them, only resulting in Sora turning redder, if that was even possible, and grabbing for her phone. "Kairi! Delete that photo! I swear if I catch you, I'm going to tie you upside down hanging from the tallest palm tree I know!"Sora threatened as he got off of Riku's lap and started chasing Kairi around the room._

_Riku still sat in the middle of the floor still in a daze not moving. Nor would he move until, 2 hours had passed._

_End of Flash Back_

"They were so awkward around each other for the next 2 weeks! I had to stop myself from laughing all the time when they would suddenly freeze, because they had gotten to close to each other! They finally fully went back to normal after a month had passed."Kairi laughed hard, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had Sora and Riku glaring at her, though one was suspiciously closed to a pout and cute. The other three were laughing just as hard as Kairi. Harry was doubled over guffawing and Ron was leaned up against the wall fighting off waves of giggles. Hermione, though, was on the floor barrel laughing and pounding her fist on the ground, trying to catch her breath. After the few chuckles died down, they felt the train slowing down to a halt.

"We must be here. Come on! Time to go."Hermione said standing up, a hint of amusement still tinted her voice. "What about you guys? You didn't change into your robes. Well, I guess that Professor McGonagall won't mind seeing as your new."Ron said in a tone of matter-of-fact. Sora just shrugged, keeping their identities a secret, and followed them off the train. "First years over here! First years this way!"A booming voice was heard. "Hagrid! How are you doing?"Harry shouted towards the giant man.

"Doing quite fine I think. Who are your friends here, Arry'?"Hagrid the giant man asked.

"These are Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Guys, this is the grounds keeper and Keeper of the Keys, Hagrid." Hermione told them. "You're really tall! You remind me of someone that I met a long time ago."Sora chattered, remembering his adventures with his friends Donald and Goofy. "That's nice to hear. Well, got to go. First years be need n' guidance." Hagrid replied, easily parting the crowd as he walked towards the group of first years. All six of them headed over to the carriages and got on. After a silent ride they arrived at the castle and went in.

Professor McGonagall stopped them right before the reached the Great Hall. "I see you have arrived. You three go ahead into the hall and sit down. And you three, come with me. We have been expecting you." She ordered them. Harry, Hermione, and Ron gave their new friends concerned glances. Sora smiled with two thumbs up, to show them that they'd be okay. The golden trio, satisfied, went and sat down to wait. There was a clinking of of glass and the Hall went silent as their attention was directed towards the front.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Let us start the evening with the sorting." Dumbledore announced. A stool was placed in the middle of the room and as their name was called they would sit upon it. A tattered hat was placed on their heads and it shouted out the house that he or she would belong to. Finally after the sorting and welcoming of the new students, Dumbledore began to speak once more. "Before we tuck in, I would like to make an exciting announcement." Dumbledore spoke.

Everyone turned to look towards Dumbledore, listening intently. "I would like to inform you that, there will be Physical education class this year, that all years are required to take. We have guests here, that will be teaching the class." The Hall went into whispered conversations. "Physical Education? Guests? That's a change."Fred commented.

"Our guests are very special. They came all the way here from their island to teach physical ed. Please welcome, Mr. Sora, Mr. Riku, and Ms. Kairi." Dumbledore finished.

Well that's a rap! What do you think so far? I want to know If you want me to put the next chapter in POV from certain characters or any other format. I'm open to suggestions. Wish me luck on the next chapter!


	2. Rated T - M

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any oc's that I may create.

Warning... This is yaoi people, you know Boy x Boy stuff! Don't like don't read! Pairings are RikuxSora. Please enjoy!P.S. This is centered in the third year, and after everything in in kingdom hearts with a few slight adjustments. You'll figure that out in a little while into the story.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all bounced out into the front of the small stage. Well, Sora bounced, Kairi and Riku just sorta walked out smoothly. The hall,even the teachers who had not been told at the time, were shocked to see that these three, who only looked to be in their second year, were going to be teaching this class that no one knew about, excluding Harry, who knew exactly what physical education was. "As I said, the class will be necessary for all years, except for a few students that have physical disorders. These three are apprentices of an old friend of mine. Please make them welcome. Now, time to tuck in!" Albus finished his announcement. Food appeared on the tables and everyone started to eat and talk. Sora, Kairi, and Riku walked to their seats at the teachers table, where they sat by Hagrid.

"Harry, did you know about this? And, what is physical education?" Hermione asked, looking up at the table, where Sora and Kairi were talking to Hagrid and laughing with him. Harry shook his head, and replied,"I didn't know. Physical education is basicly where you stay fit and it teaches health." Ron looked at him like 'fit and health?' with his mouth full of food. "You know, running, exercising, and all that fun stuff. Health teaches you how to stay healthy and about your body." Harry explained farther. "Ohhhh. I get it." Ron said with a look of realization. Soon dinner was over and everyone went to their respective dorms.

-time skip-

"Come on Harry, Ron! We're going to be late for Physical ed.!"Hermione said running towards the field by Hagrid's. Said boys were behind her running as fast as they could. It was early morning and just second period. They finally reached their destination, where everyone else was talking and waiting to find out what the class was. To the golden trio's distaste, they were grouped with Slitherns. "Well, if it isn't Potter and his groupies. Why are we even in this class? It sounds stupid!" Malfoy was being an ass this early in the morning. "Shut it Malfoy! It's too early to start this." Harry said glaring at Malfoy. "Why you-"Malfoy started. "Enough! Break it up, you two!" Kairi snapped at them, standing in between, leveling them both a stern glare. They both went to their groups and waited for instructions.

"Just a sec. There they are, finally!" Kairi turned around from where she stood. Riku was walking to the group with a bundle in his hands. "Riku what took so long? Oh, never mind. The sleepyhead in your arms tells me everything." Kairi said. The group turned to see what Riku had in his arms. A few girls had nosebleeds and everyone sported a light blush, when they saw that Sora was cuddling into Riku's chest, as he was being carried bridal style in Riku's arms tightly wrapped around him snuggly.

"This one refused to wake up. So I grabbed him and decided to try and wake him up the way I did on the way before we got here. If this doesn't work we'll just have to respond to his 'instincts' afterword." Riku explained his situation. Kairi knew exactly what Riku meant by instincts. Sora had a strong self-defense instinct, that one time when Riku had tried to wake him up, Sora had reflexively thrown a punch at him. Riku's quick awareness saved him from a black and blue bruise on his cheek.

"Well, hurry up. We have a class to teach." Kairi said, pointing at the curious group watching the conversation. Riku nodded and put Sora down. He blew on Sora's ear and quickly licked the sleeping boy's ear. If the group wasn't blushing or having things run through their head, they were now. Sora's eyes flew open as he jumped to life and away from Riku's grip, squeaking his embarrassment. "Riku! Must you do that everytime! Kairi, why didn't you stop him!" Sora yelled at them, turning crimson. Kairi was giggling at his suspense, but answered him anyway. "Because, one you deserve it for not waking up on time. Second, because I just enjoy your reaction for the heck of it. See! Your turning the same color as Axel's hair. If they could only just see you now, they would on the floor laughing at you. Leon and Cloud would also be at least chuckling at this perfect scene."

"Anyway, back to business. Sorry about that little show. Sora's an old friend with sleeping if you can understand. My name is Kairi, and I will be one of the teachers for this class. These two will keep you active with exercise." Kairi introduced herself. "My name is Sora, and this is Riku. Pleased to meet you." Sora gave them all a bright smile. Riku just nodded his acknowledgment. "Any questions you want to ask us before we get started?" Kairi asked sweetly. Hermione raised her hand really fast. "Yes, Hermione?" Kairi called on her. "Professor, may I ask what we will be doing?" She asked. "We will teach you about your health and keep you busy. There will be games and Sora and Riku will have competitions for everyone. Of course there will be physical tests once in a while. Anybody else?" Kairi explained. "What kind of competitions?"Ron asked. "Well, we might race, or sparring, or something else. It depends on the unit."Sora answered. Then came that one question that put them on their guards. "Dumbledore said your apprentices of an old friend of his, who would this friend be and what are you apprentices of?" A contemptuous Malfoy asked rudely.

Riku tensed and prepared to answer him when Sora surprised him and Kairi. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you who we work for. But as for what we do, to put it simply, is we are a special force for disposal of a certain thing." Sora explained with a fake smile. His tone was void of emotion and was outside of his bright and bubbly personality. '_No doubt a small side effect from being with Roxas._' Riku thought narrowing his eyes. This caught the whole class off guard as they were not expecting Sora, the happy-go-lucky goofball, suddenly changed to a serious and cold person. Kairi shot Riku a serious look, also knowing what had just happened. This did not go unnoticed by the golden trio. It just made their teachers suspicious.

Kairi quickly got everyone's attention away from what happened by saying, "Well, just so everyone knows, no magic is allowed in this class, as it won't help you very much. Anyone caught using it will have to have to do a penalty game, as it is called at our islands. And it won't be pretty. Hey, at least it's not as bad as a detention in this class, right. But if you do get detention, lets just say you will ache all over in the morning. There's your fair warning." Harry just to curious to leave that alone, so he asked,

"What's a penalty game?" Riku smirked at Kairi, and she automaticly knew what to do with a devilish grin. "How about a demonstration?"She asked the class. For some reason that really scarred the class.

"Sora, how about it?" Riku asked. Sora's eyes lit up with pure excitement and something else they couldn't identify. "Is that a challenge, Riku? How about anything goes?"Sora purred.

"Anything goes. Quick course rule: First back from that rock wins." Riku explained pointing at a rock about 50 meters away and whole bunch of things blocking the path. Sora looked at that and searched for the quickest route to the rock. "Your on! Kairi gets to decide penalty game." Sora shouted his rule. Kairi shook her head at the two and hopped up onto a rock where the boys stood on either opposite side of her. "Okay here are the rules. One, anything goes. Two, first back from the rock wins. Three, loser has to do a penalty game decided by me. On your mark... Go!"Kairi shouted scarring the class.

Harry and everyone watched amazed at how fast they took off. Sora ahead and started jumping from rock to rock. Riku was dodging and jumping over rocks as he got ahead of Sora and got to the rock first. Sora got to the rock and rebounded off of it to get back with Riku. They were neck to neck when they crossed the finish line. What caught the golden trios attention was that when the two came to the stop, they weren't panting. Sora was only slightly breathing faster, as Riku was doing the same.

"Sorry, but that was a tie guys. You know what that means."Kairi grinned mischievously.

Sora and Riku both gulped, knowing what happens if it was a tie. "Your punishment is you have to share a paopu fruit tonight with an extra condition that I won't say in front of the class. I will tell you that later though."Kairi told them their punishment.

"But it was a tie. How come they both have to do it?"Ron asked. "Well, back on the island we all made a deal. If it was a tie, whoever was playing at the time, would all had play the penalty game. We had to do this ,because after we came back, these two got a lot more ties than usual."Kairi explained. Hermione also asked," What is a paopu fruit?" Sora finally came out of his daze, and replied," It's a sweet, yellow, star-shaped fruit that is native in the place we live. There's a legend from where we live. It says that anyone who shares a paopu fruit will be linked together for all of eternity, even your next life. It's very popular with girls and couples. We're swamped with couples during summer time." Riku nodded his agreement. "These two are inseparable. And since this is only a demonstration, I went easy on them." Kairi reminded everyone. Sora looked up at the sky and whispered something to Kairi. Kairi looked over to Riku and asked him what time it was. He pointed at the building and they saw the kids just being dismissed from their classes.

"Well, we had fun! Your homework will be to ask one person in this class what they thought about this class. Easy as that. Your dismissed."Kairi dismissed the class. "That was a very interesting and entertaining class."Ron said as they made it to the building.

-time skip to that night-

Kairi got out her bag and grabbed the paopu fruit that she had brought with her. Riku and Sora were patiently waiting their punishment on Sora's bed. Dumbledore had given them adjoining rooms near the library, where they wouldn't be disturbed. "Okay you know that the penalty game is. But you don't know the condition I set up with it." Kairi re-capt for them, breaking two large pieces off and giving them to each of her friends. "Once I tell you the condition, I will be leaving the room. The door will be locked and so will Riku's, meaning you can't escape. The doors will not open until you do, because I got a spell from Merlin that won't let you out until you do the deed. And it knows if you did it or not." Kairi explained looking down right proud of herself. Riku nodded understanding, as did Sora who gulped.

"Put those in your mouth real quick and I'll tell you. Don't chew or swallow them yet." Kairi said gesturing to the fruit in their hands. Sora put his in his mouth and watched as Riku did as well. "Okay the condition is... now you have to switch fruits only using your mouths. Enjoy!" Kairi told them as she made a quick exit firmly closing the door behind them. Sora blushed and yelled,with the sweet fruit pocketed in the side of his mouth,"WHAT!?" Riku had a light blush as he looked at Sora and said," You know that was... unexpected from her." Sora looked back at Riku and replied,"Dinner is just in 20 minutes! She did that on purpose!"

"Better just do it and be over with. The faster we do, the quicker we can get to dinner." Riku finally broke the silence after 10 minutes. Sora timidly nodded and walked over to Riku. "Sit on my lap. It will be easier to reach you." Riku told him, patting his lap. Sora blushed and straddled Riku's lap facing him. Riku cupped Sora's cheek gently as he lowered his lips onto Sora's in a chaste kiss. Sora closed his eyes and slightly relaxed, blushing even harder. Riku ran his tongue along Sora's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

He hesitantly opened his mouth a fraction to allow Riku's tongue in. Riku slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth. The taste of sweet paopu, cream, and mint exploded on his tongue as he mapped out Sora's warm cavern. Sora gasped lightly as Riku's tongue met his, trying to coax his to play with him. Riku tasted like paopu and a lot of spices back on the island. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him, when Riku dragged his tongue into his own mouth to suck on Sora's tongue. After what seemed to be hours Riku switched his paopu fruit into Sora's mouth, as Sora did the same. They pulled back for air and to eat the rest of the switched paopu fruit.

Sora was heavily flushed and embarrassed at what Riku did with him. Riku's mind was somewhere in the gutter as he thought of more situations about kissing Sora, when he noticed that Sora had drool coming out the side of his mouth. Sora squeaked as Riku leaned down to lick up the drool that was coming from the corner of his mouth and give him a quick peck on the lips, before moving closer and settling his face in the crook of Sora's neck and shoulder.

"Riku, I think we should head to dinner. Kairi might start to wonder what's going on." Sora prompted as he squirmed on Riku's lap. Riku nodded and said,"Just one thing I need to do." Sora Turned his head at an angle to give Riku a questioning look. Riku smirked at him before moving his lips down to Sora's pulse and biting hard enough to leave a bright red mark. Sora let out a loud moan before covering his mouth with his hands to stifle the stream of noises coming from his mouth as Riku kept nipping at the spot. Riku gave the spot a long soothing swipe with his tongue and moved away from Sora's neck to observe his work, a big, bright, red spot on Sora's neck. Sora had his mouth covered and his bright crystal blue eyes were dark with want and half open. Smirking Riku pulled Sora out of his lap and started dragging a dazed and blushing Sora to dinner.'_It is going to be very interesting when I tell Axel and Roxas I took Sora's first kiss. Roxas might skin me though, with how protective he is with his '_other half_'_ _or '_precious twin_'_. Riku thought with a snicker.

Well hope you enjoyed that last part. It is rated M for a reason people. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Flames will be used to roast my favorite cinnamon smores. Thank you!


End file.
